


旧雨

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU前辈/学弟久别重逢双向暗恋
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 38





	旧雨

“前辈，上去坐一下吗？”

来了…  
光一一直在等这句话，他觉得剛说不定会这样问他。  
就算不说，他也打算自己提出来。  
想上楼，想去剛家里看一看。

“好的。”

“我家里东西很多吧？”

剛让光一先进了门，关门的时候小声笑起来，有点不好意思。

剛的屋子…  
很大，东西很多，却不杂乱。客厅正中竟然排列着三四个巨大的鱼缸。  
光一看着，思想开始神游。

被人从背后抱住了。

“对不起…前辈…”

光一愣住。  
身后传来的触感柔软而温暖，他知道是剛抱住了他。却又不敢相信，剛真的抱住了他。

“你好香。”  
光一转过身，抱紧了剛。深深地嗅他脖颈里的好闻气味。

“前辈烟味好重。”  
剛埋在光一胸前，也深呼吸着。

“不行？”  
光一心想，要不是突然遇见你，我也不至于这么紧张，要抽这么多。

“我好喜欢。“

其实光一身上也有好闻的香水味，是木质的气味。只是被烟草熏透之后，少了几分树木的沉着敦厚，多了一些咄咄逼人的焦灼感。  
剛很喜欢。

光一平时话不多，待人接物也很温和。没有太多的破坏欲，也没有很强的攻击性。  
没人知道他其实好胜心极强。  
面对喜欢的人，如果没有十足的把握，就绝对不会轻举妄动，去打一场有可能输掉的比赛。  
哪怕就这样和对方错过了十年。

“为什么抱我？“  
光一环住剛纤细的腰，不舍得把他从怀抱里放走。

“前辈才是，为什么硬了？“

“你觉得呢？“

“我…可以吗？”

剛伸手解开了光一的腰带，拉开拉链，隔着内裤摩挲着光一逐渐硬起来的性器。

“除了你谁都不行。“

光一说的是实话。

能让他这么快硬起来的，除了面前这个人，他再没遇见过第二个。  
高中时他就知道，剛能让他硬得发疼。  
他想把剛抱在怀里，想揉弄他，想弄疼他。

现在的场景，他十年前就想象过，千百次。

————————————————————————

“呼呼，真的吗？可是我好久没恋爱了。“

坐在光一斜对面的堂本剛摸了摸刘海，轻描淡写地回应着邻座热情的卷发女人。

光一放下酒杯，暗自挑了挑眉。

明明对方只是夸赞着他时尚的穿着打扮，这人却随随便便就把对方的赞美扯去了恋爱话题。目标也太明确了。  
看来这些年，这个堂本的确是成熟了不少。

会在这种联谊上遇见堂本剛，是光一怎么样也想不到的事。

光一上大学前，经常随着父亲的工作调动各处搬迁，光是中学和高中就前前后后念过五所学校。  
剛是他呆得最久的那所高中的学弟。

并不算真的认识，只是共享着一个相同的罕见的姓氏，让他们想不知道对方的存在也难。

从高二下学期转到剛在的学校，到高三毕业离校，光一前前后后和剛说过不到三次话。  
之所以说是“不到”三次，是因为最后一次和剛说话的途中，剛被同班的同学叫走，话没说完就先离开了。

一般的转校生总会经历从初来乍到的陌生拘谨，到逐渐交到朋友加入恰当的小团体，这样的过程。  
光一的情况要更特殊一些。  
转校次数太多，又是怕生的性格。况且父亲的工作调动总是很临时，不知道什么就会离开。有了这些前提，对人际交往逐渐感到厌倦的光一，索性放弃了尝试融入群体这件事。

直到后来上了大学，毕业工作了，光一也没有交到太多知根知底的朋友。  
其中关系最铁的长濑，正是他此刻出现在这里，毫无准备突然遭遇故人的罪魁祸首。

“扣酱！拜托了！这个联谊是我老妈拜托朋友家的女儿的亲戚拉的局子，都是差不多有点交情的熟人，没办法拒绝。拜托你了！就去露个脸吃点东西喝点酒就能回家了！都不用你多聊天的！帮帮我！”  
瞒着家里人在和女大生交往的长濑是怎么样也没办法出席这种联谊的，单身许多年时间很空闲的光一成了他最好的后备军。

光一确实很闲，除了车和游戏也没有太多爱好。虽然并不会主动去参加这种目的性很强的联谊，却也不排斥去过一些成年人的夜生活。并不算很为难地就答应了长濑。

剛真的变了很多。  
印象中的小学弟穿着校服，笑起来露出乱乱的牙齿，眼睛眯成缝，整个人散发着阳光一样温暖的气息。  
而此时面前坐着的这个人，用湿漉漉圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着和他说话的女人，眼神却时不时地朝自己这边瞟过来一眼。到底穿着什么衣服他也看不太懂，只觉得衣物下面的身体比十年前圆润了不少。刚刚坐下之前瞥到的一眼，下半身竟好像穿着宽大的裙子。

就像自己对面这个卷发女人说的一样，很时尚。  
很漂亮。  
好色情。

清爽率直的那个小学弟，怎么会变成这样？  
用这样的装扮出席这种联谊，是立马就想要带女人回家过夜的意思吗？

光一按捺住心头的冲动，收回了忍不住朝剛看过去的眼神。抬手欠身示意身边的人，边说着抱歉，边离席朝吸烟区走去。

“光一……前辈。”

离开座位没几步，光一听见身后有人在叫他。

“我是堂本剛。”  
是剛。

竟然跟了过来，笑着向他自我介绍。圆圆的眼睛笑起来变成了弯弯的两条，和过去一样。  
而且，真的穿着裙子。

“我知道。刚刚大家都自我介绍过了。”  
光一悄悄深吸一口气，朝追上来后并排走在了自己身旁的剛点点头。

“呼呼…也是。但，我是想说，前辈还记得我吗？”  
剛侧头盯住了光一。

“记得的。另一个堂本么，我记性没那么差。”  
说话间，已经走到了吸烟室的门口。  
光一故作镇静地回答着，边按下自动门的开关，边从裤兜里掏出烟和打火机，朝剛示意。

出乎意料地，剛摇了摇头。

“最近戒烟了。”  
面对光一狐疑的眼光，剛接着解释道。  
“所以听到前辈说要抽烟就赶快跟过来了，自己不能抽，稍微蹭一点烟味也算解瘾的。”

光一点点头，抽出一支烟含在嘴边点燃，低头猛吸了几口之后，才顾得上再看剛的表情。

剛靠着光一倚在靠墙的扶手上，脸微微侧着朝向光一的方向。  
烟雾缭绕里，光一居然恍惚间以为，剛正目不转睛地盯着自己看。

“在想什么？”  
烟草的焦苦气味很好地缓和了光一方才维持了许久的紧张情绪，看着发愣的剛，把疑惑问出了口。

“嗯？没什么。”  
听见光一的声音，剛立刻收回了目光。抱着手臂轻轻摇头。  
“我在想这么多年不见，前辈好像没什么太大的变化。”

“老了很多吧。”  
抽得太急，光一手中的这支烟已经抽到结尾。捻灭了烟头之后，他想也没想地从烟盒里掏出了另一根。

“呼呼，没有吧。还是很帅的。和以前…好像比以前更帅了点。”  
剛又笑了起来。笑声黏黏糊糊的，也和记忆中如出一辙。

“剛君经常参加这种局吗？”  
光一有点惶恐，这个人…到底真的记得自己以前什么样子吗。明明总共也没有说过几次话，两个人根本没什么太深的交情。  
今天反而是知道这个人以来，和他独处最长的一次了吧。

一支烟的时间。

“什么呀…前辈！我今天是被朋友拜托了才来的。前辈才是，这么帅也交不到女朋友吗？”  
剛故作恼火地伸手捶了一下光一的上臂，一点力度也没有。  
竟更像撒娇。

光一愣住，看着剛，烟夹在指尖也忘了要抽。

“怎么总在说我帅？…剛君，应该很会讨女孩子欢心吧。也找不到交往的人吗。”  
注视着剛的双眼，光一说出了一半的真心话。  
岂止是，会讨女孩子欢心。这个家伙，不论是被无数个女同学追着跑的从前，还是被第一次见面的女人不住夸赞的现在，根本一直就是个超级受欢迎的家伙。联谊这种场合，和他半分钱关系都不该有。

“都说了，是被朋友拜托了才来的。”  
遇见以来，第一次和光一对视了。  
剛本就不快的语速更加慢了下来。

“没有交往的人啊…女孩子们喜欢和我聊天，不代表喜欢和我恋爱啊。”  
却怎么样也舍不得先移开目光。  
“前辈…从以前开始就很帅，早就听习惯了吧。”  
“而且今天来了，能遇见前辈，不是挺好的么。”  
“我是说，我们是高中前后辈嘛…隔了这么多年再遇见，确实挺巧的。”

光一静静地看着剛说话时亮亮的眼睛，听他越来越慢的语速，嘴唇一开一合，顾不上听在说什么，形状竟然是个三角。  
一点都不想挪开目光。

结果等剛全部断断续续地说完，光一还在盯着他看。  
粘稠的目光在烟雾中像是有了实体，只想朝着剛狠狠戳过去。

并且很糟糕地，他感觉到自己下半身逐渐发涨，像是立马就要硬起来。

“不好意思，我抽完这根就结束。”  
再不舍，光一还是收回了眼神，把手中这支还剩不少的烟掐灭。重新点燃了一支。

“嗯…出来有点久了。前辈抽完我们就回去吧。”

————————————————————————

“唔呃…”  
感觉到自己阴茎的头部被含进了温暖潮湿的口腔，光一忍不住低喘出声。

剛蹲在地上，正在为他口交。  
光是意识到这一点，光一就觉得自己快要忍不住了。

刚才的联谊，抽完烟回去以后，直到散场，也没有再和剛有单独说话的机会。  
全部结束后的店门外，把大家都送走以后，光一拉住了还留着的剛，问他，需不需要自己送他回家。

然后，有一些意料之外，又有一点情理之中的，发展成了现在这幅局面。

两个人都没怎么喝酒，但光一觉得他现在的头脑大概是不太清醒。不然自己心心念念多年的小学弟，怎么会突然出现，还和自己做着这种梦里的事情。

剛还在含着他的龟头吮吸，一只手握住根部，轻轻往前撸动着。  
他的动作一点也不熟练，光是吞进头部，小小的口腔就很勉强的样子。

光一深深喘着气，捞住剛的两边腋下，把他重新提起来，抱进怀里。

“剛…没关系，不用勉强。”  
抱住剛，从胸口，脖子，沿着下巴，一路落下细密的亲吻，伸出舌头不断舔他滑腻的皮肤。光一断断续续地开口。  
明显并不习惯口交却努力做着的剛，光一觉得好可爱。  
只是能让他们彼此都舒服的手段还有很多，剛并不需要勉强自己做什么。

“前辈，不勉强…”  
剛被光一抱进之后整个人都没了力气，和光一紧紧地贴在一起后，圈住了他的腰背。

“前辈，还记得高中时…你在体育馆附近的储物室，遇见我，和我说话的那一次吗…”

“嗯？”  
光一当然记得。

棒球社团的夏天集训，因为知道剛的篮球社团结束的时间比他们训练的开始时间还早一些，总是顶着正午酷暑的大太阳，提前去学校，想着能不能见到剛，多看他几眼……的那个光一少年，其实整个假期也只和剛遇到过那一次。  
是个少有的雨天。天气潮湿又闷热，路过储物室门口，昏暗的房间里，是自己一直想念着的那个少年。

“那天，我是故意留下来等你的。因为想见你…那时候社团的大家关系都很好，训练结束了以后都要一起再去别的地方玩。我，可我好想看看你啊…”  
“但整个假期却也只有那一次找到了借口单独留下来。”

剛埋在自己的脖颈间闷闷地说着，本就被亲得不住喘息着，说到最后已经开始呜咽，光一感觉自己的领口湿了一块。

原来是这样啊…竟然是这样的吗。

“前辈…你好。”  
“你好，在整理仓库吗？”  
“是的。前辈…前辈来训练吗？”  
“嗯，我棒球队的，训练还要等会儿才开始。全部的整理，都是你一个人来做吗？”  
“是…因为是自愿报名的，其他人训练结束了都去玩啦。而且不难的，大型的体育器具不用我管。都是些小东西，很快就能弄完。”

要我留下来帮你一会儿吗？  
这是当时光一没能问出口的最后一句。  
因为当时他硬了。  
看着小学弟汗湿的白体恤勾勒出的，年轻男孩的躯体，健康的弧线，他硬得飞快。更不要说小学弟对着他说话时圆圆的眼睛，亮亮的眼神，嘴巴也红红的，一张一合，露出白白的牙齿，看见一点粉色的舌尖。  
落雨的午后，空气里有泥土，汗水和荷尔蒙的气味。  
光一见到了心心念念的人，却被欲望逼迫，飞快地逃离了他。

“我当时，我当时就好想说了…”  
剛从光一怀里抬起头，果不其然，一双大眼睛早已泪眼朦胧。  
他努力地眨掉了摇摇欲坠的眼泪，努力地平复着呼吸，艰难地开口。

“我好喜欢你啊…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，前辈…”  
剛停住，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，声音抖得不行，张着嘴用力喘着气。

“我好喜欢你啊！”  
几乎是喊出来的这一句。  
喊完之后，就又埋回了光一怀里，呜呜地大哭了起来。

光一把剛从怀里挖出来，帮他擦掉脸上的眼泪，双手捧住他的脸，认真地看他的眼睛。

“我也喜欢你。”

————————————————————————

第二天醒过来的时候，小学弟光溜溜软绵绵的身体被自己紧紧圈在怀里。

感觉有一点被骗了。  
光一把脸埋进剛毛茸茸的头顶。  
昨晚联谊的餐桌上那副游刃有余长袖善舞的样子，不知道是花了多少努力才锻炼出来的。  
虽然要送回家的话是自己先提的，但是把自己带上楼，进门就抱住，摸了自己没两下就开始用嘴…一套流程都很熟练的样子，根本都是装出来的。

告白完之后就变得害羞得不得了。最开始捉住他亲吻的时候，连舌头也不敢伸出来。  
太好了，自己最喜欢的那个小男孩，还好好地住在这幅大人的身体里。

当然，身体变成很大人的身体了。  
这一点也很好。

捏住他柔软的胸部，就会发出轻轻的呻吟。再贴近了，舔他的乳尖，含住挑逗，就会被逼出急急的哭一样的呜咽。  
被握住性器的时候却又失了声，张大嘴大喘着气，一副太舒服了根本不知道怎么办才好的表情，又是让他忍不住就快射出来的美好图景。  
还好忍住了。把他的手带去自己性器之后就努力地回过了神来，使劲眨着眼睛，想看清眼前的自己，手上也认真地套弄揉动，眼神湿漉漉的全被欲望填满。  
太可爱了。  
比自己想象中还要可爱一亿倍。

结果前前后后一共做了三次，从客厅的沙发上，被巨大的鱼缸们包围住，到床边地上松软的毛毯上，再到床上。最后抱着去洗澡的时候，剛已经困到搂着自己的脖子就快睡着。  
把手指伸进他身体里帮他清理的时候，也一言不发乖乖地抿着嘴。明明最开始帮他扩张时，后面一被按住就哼哼唧唧地忍不住叫了起来。

光一根本不用再多回忆什么细节，坚硬的下身早就忍不住贴近了怀里这幅绵软的身体前后耸动起来。

“早上好，前辈…”  
被弄醒了的人嗓子沙哑到不行。

“早上好，剛。”  
低头吻住了被亲吻过度，还在泛红的小小的嘴巴。

“呼呼呼，前辈好精神啊。”  
剛从刚才开始就一直被硬硬的下半身戳着，笑得眯起了眼。

“喜欢你。想做…”  
光一亲了亲他的眼睛。

“是喜欢我，还是喜欢做爱？”  
剛被亲着，闭着眼含糊地问。

“有什么区别？”  
光一不解。

“喜欢我的话，是以前的那个我多一点。喜欢做的话…是现在的我，和你做了。”  
尾音被吞进了喉咙里。看来还是在害羞。

“所以说，有什么区别？”

光一向来知道自己的性格不太合群，算是难搞的类型。这样看来，这个小学弟也比自己好不到哪里，是个麻烦得不得了的人。  
可是好可爱，这样麻烦的性格也好可爱。

“喜欢你，也喜欢和你做爱。”  
扒下他的裤子，润滑也懒得伸手拿，把手指戳进他嘴里沾湿，搅出色情的水声，再向下，戳进他自己身体里面。

“再说了，要是你当时就和我告白，早就和你做了。”  
听见自己这句话，剛反应很大，下身忍不住扭动起来，双手却绕过来从颈后抱住了自己。

因为昨晚做得太久做到太晚，和现在也没隔太久，后面的部位很快变得湿湿软软的。

“应该，从那之后也只会和你做了。”  
确定了剛的身体已经可以接纳了之后，光一就不再犹豫，用力挺了进去。

不知道是被自己的话语刺激到，还是快感的刺激，剛的内壁狠狠地收缩起来。

“做到今天可能都做厌了。”  
被夹了一下竟然差点失守。使劲进到最深之后，光一前后扭动了几下，找到了敏感点。

对准那一点用力，再开始挺动的时候，把脸藏在自己怀里的小学弟发出了沙哑又好听的呻吟。

怎么总是把脸藏起来？  
光一一边抽动着下身，一边伸手沿着剛的下巴来回摩挲，抬起他的脸。

“骗你的。永远也不会厌倦。”  
看着他的眼睛。是回答，信心，许诺。

大眼睛的小学弟点点头，凑过来，吻住了前辈的嘴。

一切都才刚刚开始。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
